


Warm nights, little lights

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's gay basically, set in canon prior to Yorktown, they toss innuendos like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurens finds Hamilton writing in the middle of the night again. He supposes it can't be helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm nights, little lights

**Author's Note:**

> It's a new day, a new fandom for me, and here's a test run fic; try not to look at it too hard

Laurens knew the telltale scraping of quill on parchment before he’d even entered the tent.

Perhaps that was exaggerating his hearing capabilities. He knew Hamilton well enough to guess however, and there was little else the man would be doing late into a warm night while in the middle of nowhere with General Washington’s forces. Needless to say, it was of no surprise to him that Hamilton sat hunched over a propped board, flickering lantern to his left, working through the endlessly flowing sentences constructed by his restless mind to attempt fitting them all on just one more sheet.

Laurens couldn’t resist the light upward tug of a smile on his lips, the brief trailing of his tired gaze on his friend’s thin frame with his cheeks flushed, but the calm moment of observation drew too long soon enough, and Laurens pulled himself to his senses.

None of that while it’s much too late and the tent is open to the camp.

It isn’t easy to step lightly on uneven ground, but he succeeds in making it to Hamilton’s side without a disturbance and peeks over the man’s shoulder to the writing. Another essay, so it would seem; he hardly manages to swallow a laugh. Hamilton would doubtless be a man of devotion if one could worship governmental affairs.

“I fear the general might begin placing a ration on parchment if you continue at this rate.”

Perhaps Laurens should feel more guilty for pulling the little gasp at being spoken to from Hamilton, but he grins regardless and meets Hamilton’s startled eyes. The expression only lasts for a second before the dedicated glint everyone knows is clear again and the young man shifts to scratch at an accidental stroke of ink.

“If you surprise me any more then he may have to, as I’ll waste all my space on correcting mistakes.” His tone is playful enough, though his voice cracks twice and he seems just a breath away from trailing into murmuring.  “I trust I didn’t wake you with my departure from our tent? The words struck me and would not wait for sunrise.”

“You have learned to slip out well. I only noticed you left some minutes ago.”

“I had hoped you would not notice at all. It was my intention to be by your side once more as soon as I had finished.” Laurens watches with a humouring smile as Hamilton collects his pages and frowns at them. “And this is far more than I had anticipated writing.”

“Could it be that I am more familiar with your habits than you are?” He doesn’t hold back the laugh as Hamilton scowls up at him.

“Nonsense, my Laurens.” Hamilton shakes his head, organizing his papers to keep his hands occupied. “Though together we are assuredly more familiar with a certain sort of habit.”

Hamilton’s cheeky wink is nothing compared to Laurens’ grin. “And I would have it no other way.”

The welcomed banter dissipates too quickly between Hamilton’s dedication and Laurens’ exhaustion, and the two of them gradually slouch their postures through a few quiet minutes. Hamilton seems to be regathering his words, attempting to set himself back into the flowing sweep of expressing his ideals, but Laurens only just remembers to pause him with a gentle hand on the shorter man’s shoulder.

“Alexander, please.”

“John–”

“It can wait.”

Hamilton shifts to shrug off the hand, but making the easy mistake of looking up at Laurens’ softly pleading eyes distracts him as always.

On anyone else, Hamilton could easily argue that his words could not wait at all, it might be disastrous to the state of his future work should he forget even a tiny yet crucial sentence, but Laurens was far from another misunderstanding acquaintance to be brushed off. Laurens would make the occasional point of forcing Hamilton to take a break, and even if it meant Laurens could be the one to work harder, he had still kept Hamilton from deteriorating before.

Silently of course, Laurens cheers when Hamilton exhales and drops his hold of the quill. He patiently waits as Hamilton cleans his work with little difficulty, tying together his parchment and capping his inkwell, finally letting his hand trail down to interlace fingers with Hamilton after all appears finished.

“For you, it will wait.”

Neither of them believe it to be worth caring if anyone hears the little laughter of the pair kissing each other’s cheeks on the way back to their tent.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://huggleaddicted.tumblr.com) if you're interested


End file.
